Kian and Corinna
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: YouTubers Kian Lawley and Corinna Kopf hook up after filming a video together.


**Corinna's POV**

"And that's it," JC said. "We will see you guys..."

"On Monday! Woo!" we all shouted.

"Cut. Thanks, guys," Kian said to me and Tana.

"Thanks for having us," Tana replied.

The four of us had just finished filming the "sexual spin the bottle" video where, among other things, I had to give Kian a hickey and then kiss Kian. My mind was still reeling from it. Kian, JC, and their roommates often engaged in those crazy shenanigans for videos, but I hadn't really known what I signed up for.

Kissing Kian was hot, though. I tried to act annoyed in front of the others, but in my mind, I was thrilled. I'd had a crush on him for a while, as a lot of girls did. He was 21 years old like me, and he was very tall and very sexy. I was still thinking about everything that had happened when Kian sat down next to me on the couch.

"That was crazy," I told him.

"Were you OK with everything?" he asked. "I know it was a bit much."

"No, I'm fine. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

I turned away from him and looked around. JC was packing up the camera equipment, and Tana was talking animatedly to Dominic and Harrison. She seemed oblivious to the fact that they were both staring at her cleavage rather than listening to her. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Kian, only to see that he was looking at my cleavage.

I giggled. "Um, Kian?"

He looked up at my face. "What?"

"Never mind."

"OK. Well, it's getting late, Corinna," he said. "Want me to show you the guest room where you can sleep tonight?"

"I'm still kind of wired from shooting," I replied.

He paused. "Do you want to hang out in my room then?"

"Sure."

We walked upstairs to his room. "Here it is," he said. "Make yourself comfortable."

"It's nice, Kian." I sat down on his bed.

"Sorry about the mess," he said, picking up some of his clothes from the floor before sitting next to me. We looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

"You remember when we kissed?" he asked. "I think it'd be even better when the camera isn't rolling, don't you?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I was nervous but also very excited.

He kissed me, and this time, I didn't pull away. It felt really nice. I moved onto his lap as we continued to make out. I could feel his erection grow in his pants, and I started to get wet.

I briefly wondered if we were moving too fast, but Kian was making it so hard to think. He ran his hands underneath my shirt, and I pulled it off as he pulled his shirt off, as well. Then, he unhooked my bra and tossed it aside.

"If you want me to stop, say so," he said.

"I'm not going to stop you," I replied.

He kissed me again, and I surrendered to him for the rest of the night.

 **Kian's POV**

I couldn't believe it. There I was, making out with one of the sexiest girls I'd ever seen. I hadn't even met Corinna until that day, but I was instantly infatuated with her beautiful face and amazing body that she showed off in her tight clothes. When she had to kiss me in the video, I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world. And afterwards, I was even more surprised when she agreed to come to my room.

She was sitting on my lap. I caressed her breasts and pinched her nipples, and she groaned into my mouth as we kissed. She was grinding on me, and my penis was so hard, it was almost painful. I lifted her off me and pushed her back on my bed. Then, I stood up and took the rest of my clothes off as she wriggled out of her yoga pants and thong.

I immediately went between her legs and started eating her out. She was already wet. I kissed and licked everywhere I could, and she whimpered in pleasure. She came within a minute, squeezing her thighs around my head and groaning my name. I sat up. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing heavily.

Unable to wait any longer, I moved over her and guided my dick into her tight pussy. We both groaned. I held myself up on my hands and started slowly thrusting into her before going faster.

"Oh, yes," she said. "Fuck me!" She covered her mouth to muffle her cries as she came again.

Soon, I also reached the point of no return and fucked her as hard as I could. "Corinna," I groaned, shooting my seed into her.

I collapsed on top of Corinna tiredly and buried my face in her blonde hair while she wrapped her arms around me. We lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch our breaths. Eventually, I lifted my head to look at her, and she smiled up at me. We kissed.

"I'm tired. Can I just stay here with you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course." I stood up and turned the lights off before getting back into bed. She snuggled against me, and we quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and someone was rubbing my chest. I opened my eyes and saw that a very naked Corinna was still lying next to me.

"Good morning, Kian."

I smiled at her. "Hi."

She reached down and stroked my morning wood. "Do you always wake up hard?" she asked, giggling.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Cool," she said. Then, Corinna straddled me and lowered herself onto my shaft, groaning in satisfaction. We made love again, and her breasts bounced nicely as she rode me.

It was a good morning, I thought, and I just lay there and surrendered to her charms.

 **fin**


End file.
